mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Justitia
|quirk range=Long Range (Voice Range) |debut=TBA }} Justitia (ユースティティア Yūsutitia"): is an Emitter-type Quirk used by Wilma Fujimaki which stems as a result of a union between the Gungre and Keyboard Shortcut quirks. Description Justitia is yet another Emitter-type quirk in the world of heroes and villains, this one being capable of targetting objects or people using vocal commands into a duo that's then connected together like magnetic field. With one being the "northern" and other being the "southern" power unit, the user can express the selected partners to either close, further or completetly stop the distance between them. As previsouly mentioned and unlike that of one of the parent quirks, the user aren't forced to engage in close quarters and make contact with two things in order to make the pair but can instead rely on expessing their intentions using their voice: Making it possible to announce the name of two individuals, a pair of objects or one of each before a link is created between them via different labels— commands such as "Green tunic" and "Ugly scarf" is enough to differentiate two objects as it utlimatly depends on the user's mental note of the entity itself. When dealing with objects that appear identical then it falls to the user of having a mental note on which object is what, such as number one and two, in order to distinguish and set them apart. In other cases then it can also be solved by being more specific in their command, such as the area that's being afffected, location and noticeable features. Naturally it is easier to do so for people as they usually already have something to identify and set them apart, often in the form of names, titles or distinct outward appearances. Much like most quirks, Justitia can be quite flexible with the right driver behind the wheel and be performed on the user and make them part of the duo. As an example it would allow the user to effectively close or distance the gap between themselves and target, even if it's on higher ground as they'd be elevated to their position. The quirk has showcased few restrictions on the subject of how it can operate these "northern" and "southern" power units as it can take effect on any duo as long as their mass remains relatively the same once applied— a blessing when comparing to that of its other parent. It ultimately makes Justitia out to be a very effective Quirk in one-on-one skirmishes, when chasing down a fleeing individual or rescuing them. Weakness The user is limited to only being able to two targets at the same time, meaning that it can't operate with several pairs at the same time but has to do so selectivly and in turns. They are furthermore unable to make use of this quirk should their mouths be covered or otherwise unable to utter letters as their mind, and by extention the quirk itself, can't execute commands without the proper preparations. Whilst not being restrained on their body's physical strength when it comes down to performing the quirk itself, it does make it a lot harder to perform for extended periods of time— such as long travel distances or frequent use without proper rest as it drains their body like it would any other activity. The same being the case when the duo isn't as exhausted as the user and are actively resisting its usage. It is also absolutely crucial that the duo's whereabouts in question are known to the user as false information will not work when performing this quirk. Expanding on the previous mention of there being few limitations depending on the mass between the two targets; it's most obvious counterbalance is the fact that it can't affect that which is solidified to a larger object or area, such as a building or trees as they're rooted to something larger than themselves. This is shown even further should the one of targets add a new mass after being selected, making the difference to large between the duo and thereby cancel the effect or otherwise need to perform it again. Finally, similar to its parents, while the quirk can be applied to gas, fluids or particles, it's very much limited as they would have to them in its entirety for it to work. Thus, controlling the waters from a puddle is possible but an ocean or lake are impossible to touch. Techniques Trivia *The image originates from the Gravity Lash card, being naturally part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. References Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks